Wartladdin
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of 1992 film "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Princess Jasmine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *The Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Iago - Conker the Squirrel *Abu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Magic Carpet - Bambi *The Sultan - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Rajah - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Razoul's Henchmen - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (animated)) *The Peddler - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Gazeem the Thief - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Achmed - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Old Man Jafar - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie Jafar - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Woman at the Window - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (animated)) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)), Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)), and Anastasia (Anastasia (1997)) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Necklace Man and Woman - Grumpy and Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Fat Ugly Lady - Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Gonzo and Rizzo (Muppets) *Pot Seller - Geppetto (Disney's Pinocchio) *Nut Seller - Robin Hood (Disney) *Necklace Seller - Little John (Disney's Robin Hood) *Fish Seller - Grand Duke (Cinderella (1950)) *Fire Eater - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Boy wanting Apple - Michael (Peter Pan) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Bruno (Cinderella (1950)) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Wendy, Tinker Bell, and Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Sheep Genie - Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) *Camel Abu as himself *Horse Abu as himself *Duck Abu as himself *Ostrich Abu as himself *Turtle Abu as himself *Car Abu as himself *Old Man Genie - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (Cinderella (1950)) as Purple Peacocks *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla & Hippopotamus (Dumbo) *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Leopard Genie *Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Goat Genie *Harem Girl Genie - Pocahontas *95 Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Dumbo) *Elephants (The Jungle Book) as 60 Elephants *Zebras (The Lion King) as Llamas *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *Forty Fakers as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves * Birds that 'warble on key' *Jeremy (The Secret of Nimh) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Super-Spy Genie *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Teacher Genie *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Table Lamp Genie *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Bee Genie *Submarine Genie as himself *Jim Crow (Dumbo) as One of Flamingos *Gigantic Genie as Himself *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) as Toy Abu *Cheerleader Genies as themselves Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof